splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy People transcript
Shot of Darien sleeping inside his tent with a bruised eye and cut mouth. There is a commotion outside, and there is the sound of people running and shouting, shocked. MELISSA: outside Oh my God! Darien suddenly opens his eyes. He stares up at the roof of his tent for a moment, and then he gets up. He steps outside and sees everyone at the tree line, gathered around in one big circle; the people at the back of the circle are desperately trying to look over peoples shoulders to see what’s on the floor. Darien, puzzled, walks over to see what the fuss is about. When he arrives at the group, he sees Alex laid on the floor, tired, thirsty and disorientated. JOSH: to push people away Everyone just give him some room, okay? Everyone steps back and they chat quietly between each other. JOSH: Samantha Go get him some water, quick! Samantha nods and runs away to get water. JOSH: Alex Just rest. ALEX: coughing/whispering Others... JOSH: What? ALEX: but still quiet Others... He then faints. Later that day, Darien is in his tent, packing a bag full of water bottles and fruit. He looks nervous, agitated and like he’s in a hurry. Melissa walks into the tent, curious as to what he’s doing. MELISSA: Hey. Darien jumps because she scared him. MELISSA: chuckling Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya. DARIEN: lifelessly It’s ok... Hey... Melissa looks at the bag he’s packing. MELISSA: What ya doin’? Going on a hike? Darien pauses. DARIEN: nervously Err... Something like that... Melissa steps towards Darien slowly. MELISSA: Hey, what’s wrong? Darien shakes his head, and his eyes look they’re about to start to cry. DARIEN: It’s nothing... So, just leave... Please. Melissa looks at him oddly. DARIEN: and slightly angry Please. Melissa nods her head. MELISSA: quietly Sure. She turns away and leaves the tent. Darien waits until she has left and then he takes a deep breath, and starts to pack the bag again. Flashback Shot of Darien walking down a street in Australia. He is in a hurry, swerving through the busy crowd on the path. He eventually gets out of the crowd and then starts to look around the streets nearby. He sees nothing, so he continues to walk faster and faster until he is eventually running. He then gets out of the crowd again and stops. He looks around again, but this time, he sees a blonde woman in the distance, wearing a long coat and glasses. He fixes his sight on her and then he starts to run towards her quickly. The woman enters a crowd, unaware that Darien is following her, and then Darien enters the crowd. He loses her for a few seconds and then sees her further ahead of him. He hurries up to make sure he doesn’t lose her, but he bumps into a man, Neil Frogurt. They both stop and glare at each other. NEIL: Watch it! Darien then turns around again and continues to chase the woman. When he eventually gets out of the busy crowd, he looks around for the woman, but he has lost her. End of flashback Shot of Darien walking through the camp. People around him are just doing their own things, eating, talking etc... He walks right through the camp without talking to anyone, and then he goes into the jungle. From a distance, Melissa is watching Darien curiously as she washes some of her clothes in a tarp full of water. A little while later, Darien is walking through the jungle. He looks around while he is walking, but he sees nothing. He stops for a moment, takes a bottle out of his bag, and drinks it. At the beach, in the tree line, Josh and Charlotte are both walking together. JOSH: So, you ever gonna tell me what you were doin’ in Australia. CHARLOTTE: Nope. JOSH: chuckling Oh, come on. CHARLOTTE: You haven’t told me why you were... JOSH: oddly Nothing important, just work. They pause for a while, but continue to walk. JOSH: So are you gonna tell me, or are we just gonna keep on walking through the jungle. CHARLOTTE: Yup. JOSH: ‘Yup’? CHARLOTTE: Pretty much. JOSH: chuckling Oh, come on, I bet it’s good. Charlotte looks down sadly. CHARLOTTE: No, not really. They pause again, awkwardly. But from the distance, a woman’s voice is heard, shouting. WOMAN: Josh! Charlotte! Josh! Josh! Charlotte! They both turn around and see Abigail running towards them. ABIGAIL: Josh! Charlotte! JOSH: confused What? What is it? Abigail looks back towards their beach camp and points, out of breath. ABIGAIL: panting We... we found something. A few minutes later, Josh, Charlotte and Abigail burst out of the jungle, into the camp. They look around and see all of the camp, except Darien, stood near the sea, staring at something. The three of them hurry towards everyone, and see a wooden pallet, covered in a white fabric, a parachute. JOSH: What is this? Where did it come from? ABIGAIL: We don’t know, it just washed ashore. Everyone is stood, staring at it, and mumbling to each other. Anya steps forward to it, lifts up the parachute, which is laid flat on the wood, and she sees one white box with a pattern on it and writing on it. She picks up and stares at it, everyone else stares at her, waiting for her to speak. ANYA: everyone What’s a DHARMA chocolate biscuit? Everyone stares at her, puzzled. Later that day, it’s sun set. Darien is walking through the jungle. Flashback Darien is still rushing through crowds of people, looking for the blonde woman, he searches for a while, until he finally sees her across the road. He then runs across the road quickly, ignoring all the cars that are nearly hitting him. The blonde woman looks over to the noise of cars beeping and skidding. She sees Darien running at her, so she turns and runs away. They both run for a while through the streets and then they turn down a quiet alley, suddenly one of the heels the woman is wearing snaps; she falls to the ground heavily. Darien then stops next to her and stares down at her. He grabs her shoulder and flips her onto her back, and then he takes of her sunglasses. It’s Libby. DARIEN: evilly Hey, sis. Libby holds her hurt knee. LIBBY: sad Please, you have to believe me, I didn’t do it! DARIEN: What makes you think I’d believe you?! LIBBY: crying Darien! I didn’t do it! DARIEN: You killed our parents! LIBBY: crying No! DARIEN: You’re a crazy bitch! Darien then pulls out a knife from his trouser pocket and points it at Libby. He starts to walk towards her slowly, pointing at her. Libby starts to cry. But, suddenly, Darien falls forward as somebody tackles him. He falls to the floor on his back and drops his knife. The woman that tackled him is sat on top of him. It’s Ana Lucia. ANA LUCIA: What the hell are you doing?! She punches Darien in the face, but then Darien shoves her off of him and he runs away. When he’s gone, Ana Lucia turns to Libby and helps her up. ANA LUCIA: You okay? Libby holds her head down and cries. End of flashback It’s the next morning. Darien is still walking through the jungle after just waking up. He is walking for a while, until he hears a woman’s scream in the distance. He stops to investigate. He stays quiet for a while, but there isn’t any more screaming. He shrugs it off and then continues to walk, but the screams start again. He stops. DARIEN: Hello!? Libby?! Is that you?! There is no reply, just another scream. He then starts to become very nervous and he looks around the jungle (standing still), looking for the screaming girl. At the beach, Olivia is walking though the camp, she goes towards Darien’s tent. OLIVIA: she’s walking in Hey, Darien, have you got any... She sees that Darien is missing. Near one of the tarps, Josh and Melissa are both collecting water for their bottles. Olivia walks up to Josh. OLIVIA: Hey, Josh, have you seen Darien? JOSH: Err, no. Why? OLIVIA: Did you see him yesterday? When we found that wooden thing. JOSH: his head No, I thought he might have been with Alex. ALEX: is walking past them Huh? Olivia turns to Alex. OLIVIA: Was Darien with you yesterday? ALEX: thinking Err, no I don’t think so. I haven’t seen him since I came back... Melissa starts to think and then she bites her lower lip. MELISSA: Josh, Olivia and Alex I think I know where he is. In the jungle, Darien is hid in a thick, nearby bush. He is very quiet. Suddenly, footprints start to sound near him. Lots of slow, quiet footsteps. They gradually get louder and louder until suddenly, lots of mucky, bare feet start to walk past his face (which is covered by bush). Lots of pairs of adults feet walk past until finally, at the end, there’s an unconscious Asian woman with a rope wrapped around her, being dragged across the jungle floor. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1